Before snogging in the station
by rocknlove
Summary: A story about Victoire and Teddy. And their adventures before "19 years later"...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, just a few points, since very little is said about Teddy (And Victoire) I will be using my artistic licence... If you enjoy this; ****feel free to check out my other stuff...**

They had met, of course they had; Her uncle was his godfather after all. They never really paid attention to each other though, until she started her fourth year, that's when everything changed...

Victoire was standing on platform 9 3/4 with her father Bill. She wished her mother was there as well, but she was at work. She was standing, staring at the scarlet steam engine, waiting for them to let the passengers on.

Suddenly, three figures were standing beside her. It was her aunt Ginny, uncle Harry and Teddy. She beamed at her favourite Aunt, "Hello, auntie."

"Hello, Victoire, Bill." She gave them each a hug.

"How are James, Al and Lily?" Bill asked.

"They're fine, James and Al are still at each other's throats so nothing has changed." She told them.

"I can hardly believe that they are related." Bill said.

"Neither can we." Harry interjected, laughing.

Victoire felt like she had been cut out of the conversation, so she nodding at Teddy who was going into his 6th year. He returned her nod absent-mindedly, his eyes scaning around.

The whistled suddenly cut through the babble of people, letting the students know that they would be departing soon.

Victoire exchanged a quick good-bye with Harry, Ginny and her father before hoping on the train and finding an empty compartment. She had a couple of good friends at Hogwarts, but they were all on the Quidditch team, and they had to go to a meeting for the better half of the train ride. She didn't mind, honestly, she prefered the solitude.

Victoire lay across the bench, proping herself up against the wall, she pulled her book out of her rucksack. She quickly took her little black kitten, Tommy, out of his travel case. He immediately curled up at her feet and fell asleep.  
She hadn't bothered to lock the door, and she soon regretted it when a hoard of 4 6th year boys burst into the compartment. She didn't look up from her book, figuring they would see her and leave.

The boys paused at seeing her there. She was beautiful, they all decided simulatiously. In fact, she had inherited so few of the Weasley traits, she could have been her mother's sister. Her blonde hair fell in long sheets around her, her bright blue eyes scaning the page, and her high cheekbones were the first thing everybody noticed when they first saw her. It was only the light dusting of freckles on her nose that suggested she had any relation to her father.

"Oh, hi, Victoire." Teddy said, breaking the silence.

She glanced up briefly, smiled at him, and said "Hello." before returning her gaze to her book.

**So... if you liked this PLEASE R&R. There will be more coming out soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I'd like to thank everyone who is following this... If you have any ideas/suggestions about what you think should happen feel free to leave a review telling me, because honestly, I don't have a plan for this... Enjoy :D**

The 6th year boys had searched the entire train, and all the compartments except that one were full. They saw the one fourth year girl and figured she would move out if they barged in. Their plan went south when she didn't seem to notice their arrival. And when she did acknowledge them it was only passingly.

The tallest of the boys was an outgoing Gryffindor by the name of Travis Green. He decided that they should strike up a conversation with the beautiful girl, "Victoire? That's an interesting name."

She sighed, closed her book and put it down on the bench, "No, it's French." She smiled politely, trying not to let on how much they were annoying her.

"Are you French?" He asked, sitting down on the bench a foot or so away from her feet (and her now awake and cranky cat).

"My mom." She nodded, she wished she had brought her MP3 player, but it didn't work at Hogwarts so there was no point.

The other three boys had followed Travis' lead and sat down opposite their friend and Victoire. All hope that they would just leave her alone flitted out of the window.

"So how do you know our Teddy?" Travis continued.

"Family friend." She said with a shrug.

It felt like a spike had just been driven through Teddy's heart. Victoire had just reminded him that he wasn't really part of the Weasley/Potter family. He was just clinging on to the edge of their little group.

"So, you're related?" Walter, the quiet, studious one of the group suddenly piped up.

"No, not really. He's my uncle's godchild." She smiled at Walter, before continuing, "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your names." It wasn't a question, but they all took it as one anyway.

"Travis. Gryffindor." The tall, dark-haired boy was the first one to answer.

"Gavin. Gryffindor." The boy who hadn't spoken up yet answered next. He wasn't tall, and he resembled a stick, but he seemed nice enough.

"Walter. Ravenclaw." The scrawny boy spoke third. Victoire's heart immediately went out to him. He reminded her a lot of how she saw herself, but unfortunately everyone else saw her as just a pretty face.

"Teddy. Gryffindor." Teddy added, redundantly. His hair had shifted from red to turquoise, since she had seen him last though.

"Victoire. Ravenclaw." She smiled at them all, but resumed reading after they drifted into an uneasy silence.

"Whatcha reading?" Teddy asked, breaking the silence.

Victoire swore silently, but answered aloud politely, "Dracula." She didn't look up though.

Teddy was cut off by Walter, "I've been meaning to read that. Is it any good?" He was beaming at her. One of the few things that could weasel an entire conversation out of Walter was books.

Victoire marked her page before answering, "Yeah. It's really good, but I've only just started."

Victoire decided out of the four boys she liked Walter the best. She tended to take a liking to the people who saw past her face, because even though she was in Ravenclaw everyone expect her to be a blonde idiot.

"That's cool. Have you read Frankenstein?" He asked excitedly.

"No. But maybe I will." She smiled at him.

Walter beamed back at her, "You should totally check it out."

The other three boys took their leave, laughing. They didn't understand how a girl who was that beautiful could possibly be as dorky as Walter. Not that they minded Walter's nerdiness, he was the glue that kept their group together, but they hadn't expected Victoire to be so like him.


	3. Chapter 3

**So thanks to the people who are following my story...**

Victoire and Walter talked for hours. Mostly they talked about books, but eventually the subject shifted to O.W.L's and the classes they are taking that year.

When Victoire's friends, Elizabeth and Abby, came from the Qudditch meeting, Walter left muttering about needing to be somewhere. Victoire told him that she would see him later and before he shut the door behind himself, he heard Elizabeth and Abby giggling. He rolled his eyes before going to find his friends.

* * *

"He was kinda cute." Elizabeth said once Walter had disappeared.

"Was he?" Victoire asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. He was. You're not telling me you didn't notice!" Abby exclaimed.

"I did kinda notice, but I like to judge people based on things other than their looks." Victoire said with a shrug, "Where's Molly?" Victoire's cousin usually joined them, she was a year younger, but all three of the girls really liked her.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and Molly flounced into the compartment her Weasley red hair streaming behind her.

"What are we talking about?" As usual she just added herself to the conversation.

"How Victoire doesn't seem to notice how cute boys are." Elizabeth said, staring accusingly at Victoire.

"Who's this 'cute boy'?" She asked, flopping down on the bench next to Victoire.

"It's just this guy I was talking to." Victoire replied dismissively.

"Sure." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Can we talk about something else?" Victoire said, rubbing her temples trying to get rid of her sudden headache.

Sometimes people wondered why the four girls were friends, but maybe it's that opposites attract thing, because the four girls had nothing in common. Elizabeth (or lizzy as the other three girls called her) was an out-going and extremely fiery red-head, whereas Victoire was quiet and laid-back. Molly was nice, but sometimes she didn't know when not to make a joke, but Abby was overly serious and it took sometime to get her to warm up to you. Victoire had just accepted a long time ago that they were friends because they even each other out.

* * *

When Walter finally found his friends, they were almost at Hogwarts.

Teddy was the first one to look up when the door slid open, "Hey, good of you to join us." He said.

"Victoire's friends came and you know I'm not good around girls." Walter replied.

"That didn't seem to stop you around Victoire." Travis said coyly.

"She's a different..." Walter trailed off, unsure what else to say.

"So, do you like her or what?" Gavin all of a sudden asked.

"No, not really. She's nice and all, but I just want to be her friend." He answered honestly.

Travis jumped up, "Cool. That means I still have a shot!"

"Not with your face, Trav." Teddy joked.

Travis' confiedence didn't waver, he just smiled as he sauntered out of the compartment.

He found Victoire and her friends in the same compartment Victoire had been sitting in before. He paused with his hand still on the door. The four girls in the compartment were talking animatedly about something. Victoire was just smiling, but the girl across from her was waving her arms, talking and laughing. And she was beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here is the fourth chapter... I'd just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read/followed/favourited (yes, I realize that isn't a word) my story. I realize that I haven't really focused on Teddy and Victoire, but just bear with me.**

**Alrighty then, let's start then shall we?**

* * *

Travis just stood and stared at the red-headed girl. Her blue eyes were bright and full of something closely related to excitement. Suddenly, the train jerked to a stop, but instead of opening the compartment door, he turned and ran. He found his friends just outside of their compartment.

Teddy grinned at him, "You get a date?"

"No." Travis replied, punching Teddy (not so lightly) in the arm, "The train stopped before I even talked to her."

"Sure." Gavin said, sarcastically.

"Let's get off this train." Travis said, eager to change the subject.

During the carriage ride, sorting and dinner nothing out of the ordinary happened. Except Travis kept staring off into space. More than once Teddy had to practically shout at him to get his attention.

After Proffessor Mcgonagall gave the traditional welcome/welcome back speech Gavin, Travis and Teddy climbed wearily up to their shared room. Usually a room is shared with four boys, but one boy dropped out his second year, so one of the beds stood empty.

"So, what do you know about Victoire?" Gavin asked Teddy, as the three of them sat on the empty bed.

"Not much." Teddy said with a shrug, "We've never really had a full conversation. Why'd ya ask?"

"No reason." Gavin replied casually.

Travis wasn't paying attention again, he was staring out the window over the dark grounds.

"Trav already has dibs on her though." Teddy joked half-heartedly, trying to get Travis' attention.

"What?" Travis asked, snapping back from wherever he had been.

"You already have dibs on Victoire." Teddy repeated.

"Meh." Travis said and resumed staring out the window.

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked.

"She's ok, but I wouldn't go so far as to claim dibs on her." Travis explained.

"Why not?" Teddy said, confused, and he was all of a sudden extremely happy

"Nevermind." Travis said as he stifled a (very fake) yawn, "I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed." He climbed into his own bed and slid the curtains shut, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Victoire was suddenly in all of Teddy's thoughts. Her smile, her hair and her kind of effortless beauty. He had never really talked to her, but he knew that she was amazing. Even though she was beautiful, she acted as if she had never thought about herself like that.

Teddy probably had the stupidest grin plastered across his face as he stared at the ceiling. After a long week of classes, he was exhausted. He sighed contentedly. He enjoyed the stillness that seemed to hang in the air when everyone else was in Hogsmead.

Unfortunately, he had some history of magic homework due on Monday that he had barely started. He groaned before grabbing his book bag and heading to the library.

When he got there every single desk was taken by first, and second years. In that mix were a few people from higher years, but mostly they were out enjoying their day at Hogsmead.

Teddy turned a corner and there she was. Sitting at a desk and looking utterly perfect. And the desk next to her was empty.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed this. Now I won't/can't force you to write a review, but I would absolutely love to hear what you think and if you have any suggestions, again I would love to hear them. I will be focusing more on Teddy/Victoire in the next little while as apposed to blathering off into oblivion as per usual... **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, welcome back to another installment of whatever this is... I hope you enjoy yourself and remember; I'd love to hear back from you :D**

* * *

A thousand thoughts were running through Teddy's head. Some were followed by another so fast that he barely had time to think it before it was gone and replaced by something else.

_Should I go talk to her? Should I leave? Should I wait until another table is open? God, she's beautiful, she'd never go for a guy like me. But what if she did? But what about Travis? What about him, he gave up his dibs! I do have a reasonable reason to sit beside her, and in all probability she'll just ignore me. DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! GO NOW!_

Teddy squeezed his eyes shut, as if that could stop his racing mind. And, step by step he approached the empty desk, "Is this seat taken?" He said, but it was more a whisper than anything else.

Victoire glanced up, "No. Go ahead." She said politely before returning to the pages of her book.

Teddy put his bag down before wandering through the shelves to find the book he needed for his assignment.

Victoire watched him go through the corner of her eye. Once he had turned the corner, she placed her book on the desk in front of her.

Her friends had gone to Hogsmeade, but Victoire hadn't wanted to go. She wanted to spend all the time she could in the library alone with her book.

Teddy came back a few minutes later with his arms full of large, dusty books. He dumped the books onto the desk before pulling a piece of parchment out of his bag. He really wanted just stare at the beautiful girl who was sitting beside him staring off into oblivion, but that wouldn't get him any closer to her, nor would it help him in finishing his homework. So he forced himself to work as if Victoire wasn't sitting beside him.

Victoire was lost in her own thoughts, wondering why she hadn't noticed Teddy before. _Why don't I talk to him?_One part of her brain said, but the other countered, _No way he would ever like me. I'm two years younger than him!_ _It's worth a shot! But what if he just laughs at me? That would make every family dinner extremely awkward. I never talked to him before, so nothing would change!_

Finally, the illogical part of her brain won. She had to talk to him.

"So, whatcha working on?" Victoire asked, before she could talk herself out of it again.

"History of Magic." Teddy replied, forcing himself not to look up.

"Anything interesting?" She continued.

"It's History of Magic." Teddy said, looking up at her with his sky blue eyes.

"I was joking."

"That's pretty funny." Teddy and Victoire both laughed.

"Whatcha reading?" Teddy asked Victoire once he was able to talk again.

"A muggle book called Frankenstein." She showed him the cover.

"Yeah, I've heard about that one. How is it?" Teddy was happy that he was finally having a proper conversation with Victoire, but his knowledge of books was somewhat lacking.

"It's a lot different than I was expecting." She said with a shrug.

Teddy's stomach grumbled loudly, and he suddenly realized how late it was, "I'm gonna put away these." He told Victoire gesturing to the pile of books on his desk.

"I'll help, if you'd like." She offered, and Teddy's heart soared.

"Sure. That'd be great."

She smiled at him before grabbing half of his books. She began putting them back on their proper shelves. Victoire loved the smell of these books, old and dusty, smelling of ink and parchment.

Teddy was completely distracted by the petite girl who was standing on the tips of her toes to place a book back on the shelf. Suddenly, she turned on him and, seeing that he hadn't put any of the books he had picked up away, smiled at him.

"Are you gonna make me do all the work?" She joked, heart fluttering in her chest.

Teddy blushd furiously, and his hair turned a bright red as well, "I was just..." He searched for a lie, "Having trouble finding where this one goes." He finished, gesturing to the book in his hand.

Victoire laughed, as she took the book from his hand. She glanced at the title before stretching to place the book on the shelf she couldn't quite reach.

Teddy was too distracted by Victoire to be of any help. His nostrils were filled with the sweet smell of her vanilla perfume, and all he could see was her fine blonde hair that she had pulled back into a ponytail.

"Can you?" She asked, turning to face Teddy.

"What?" He shook his head as if he could clear the fog from his mind.

"I can't reach."

"Oh, right." He grabbed the book from her and easily placed it back on the shelf.

They put the rest of the books away in silence, each stealing glances at each other while they had their backs turned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. Now this chapter will more focus on Travis, Walter, Gavon, Elizabeth, Molly and Abby. Because they were feeling left out ;) so I hope you enjoy this and feel free to write a review :D**

* * *

Travis had been searching for that red-head from the train for the past week, but he hadn't seen her again until the weekend trip to Hogsmeade.

She was standing in front of the display of fanged frisbees in Zonko's gift shop with a serious-looking brunette and another joyful red-head. She picked one of the green disks up with her gloved hand, and flipped it over longingly in her hand, but she put it back down gingerly before returning the glove and thanking the Zonko's employee.

Travis stood behind the shelf, watching the beautiful girl oogling over the bright green disk. She was frowning as she moved away from the display, but quickly, she plastered a fake, but extremely convincing smile over her features. Travis wanted desperately to talk to the seemingly perfect ginger, but he didn't have a clue as to what to say.

Travis was alone as he watched the girl leave the store empty handed because his friends were getting a butterbeer down at the three broomsticks. Suddenly, he was struck with a genius idea, "I'll have one of those, please." He said to the Zonko's employee standing beside the display.

* * *

Travis left Zonko's with a lighter wallet and a bright red plastic bag. Since he didn't know the girl, he couldn't rightfully go up to her and just hand it to her, instead he hatched a plan.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but to make it up to you I will be publishing the next chapter either today or tomorrow, so you won't have to wait long :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here is the newest installment of... this thingy, enjoy :D**

* * *

Elizabeth's family had never been particularly wealthy, but with her attending Hogwarts, money was even tighter than usual, so she couldn't afford the fanged frisbee.

She wouldn't tell her friends, but she was considering dropping out of school so she could help with her family's financial problems, For now, she would just smile and wait for things to either get better, or worse.

Molly and Abby were joking about something, but Elizabeth was lost in her own mind. She cheerily added herself to the conversation, "Who wants a butterbeer?" She asked.

The two girls squealed in delight at the suggestion, "Lizzy that's a great idea!" Abby said, changing direction suddenly, heading towards The Three Broomsticks.

They joked the entire way there, but Elizabeth wasn't into the conversation whole-heartedly.

"What's wrong Lizzy?" Molly asked, her concern was written all over her freckled face.

"Nothing." She said with an attempt at cheer.

"C'mon, we've been friends for 4 years, we know when something's wrong." Abby said.

"Money problems." Elizabeth sighed, almost inaudibly.

"Butterbeer's on me then." Molly said, trying to cheer her friends up.

"No. It's fine." Elizabeth made a point of not accepting gifts from her friends, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Think of it as a pre-birthday present." Molly replied.

Elizabeth smiled, her birthday was in exactly 6 months, and Molly knew it.

"Or, you're half-birthday present!" Abby exclaimed, knowing they had convinced Lizzy to accept the small gift.

The atmosphere of the three broomsticks was almost like home. It was warm and comfortable, and nothing could be wrong while you were there.

Abby went to find a table while Molly and Elizabeth went to get the butterbeers.

Abby found an empty table beside two 6th year boys, one was incredibly cute, twig thin with thick rimmed plastic glasses. She remembered him from something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She smiled at him, but he just blinked at her. Abby mentally kicked herself, he was two years older than herself, what were the chances he would ever even look at her?

Molly and Lizzy met up with her a few minutes later with three butterbeers, one for each of the girls.

They sat, talking and joking for at least an hour. They stayed at that table long past finishing their first drinks, and in that moment all three girls were completely happy.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this one is also short, but combine my last chapter and this one, then you'll have a normal sized one, right? Oh, that's not how it works? Well then, if you enjoyed this please leave a review, because I love hearing back from you :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**So welcome back... did you miss me? (Please don't answer that) Anyway, enjoy this new chapter. And if you did enjoy this please leave a comment :D Alrighty, let's get started then.**

* * *

The castle was less peaceful once everyone came back from their trip to Hogsmeade, but Teddy and Victoire still made their way to the great hall together ignoring the stares and whispers. They couldn't sit together but they parted with a promise to see each other later.

It was dinner time in the great hall so the entire room was full of bodies, but regardless Teddy found Travis and Gavin at the Gryffindor table.

Travis immediately asked Teddy, "Dude, were you talking to Victoire?"

"Yes, why?" Teddy was immediately worried that Travis would reclaim his dibs on Victoire, but luckily Travis no longer cared for the Ravenclaw girl.

"Can you go ask her who her ginger friend is?" Travis continued, moving forward in his plan.

"You mean Molly Weasley?" He asked.

"Which one is she?" Travis asked.

"The freckle-y one." Teddy specified.

"No, the other one."

"Alright. I'm going." Teddy stood and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, "Hey, Victoire." He said as he reached the petite girl with silvery-blonde hair.

She turned, smiled at the blue-haired boy standing over her and said, "Hey, Teddy. You know when we said 'later' I didn't think you meant we'd meet up in the middle of my meal."

Teddy laughed, and explained why he was there, "My friend wants to know who one of your friends is."

Victoire laughed as well, "Which friend?"

"The ginger one."

"You mean Elizabeth?"

"I think so, he didn't mean Molly. Thanks, Victoire." He said, heading back to his friends who had been watching him the entire time.

"Elizabeth." Teddy said, sitting down next to Travis again.

"Thanks, Teddy!" Travis exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and turning to leave, but he turned back, "Don't tell anyone about this." He warned before rushing through the doors and out of sight.

"Wonder what that was about." Gavin said, staring down at his plate, and shovelling more mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"I dunno." Teddy replied, as he started eating off Travis' untouched plate.

"So, you and Victoire." Gavin added nonchalantly.

"I..." Teddy started to deny it, but thought better of it, "Is it that obvious?"

"Come on, Teddy. I've known you practically all your life. I know when you're crushing on someone." Gavin said, rolling his eyes at his friend.

* * *

Unfortunately, Abby had some homework that was due the next morning, and, as per usual, she hadn't started it yet, so she was forced to skip dinner and go to the library instead. Most of the desks were empty, so Abby picked one at random and sat down before pulling out her potions book and a fresh piece of parchment.

She got about half way through her essay for potions when she forgot one of the uses of wolsbane. Cursing she stood and walked to the desk where the librarian usually worked.

She could never find anything in a library so she was always forced to ask the librarian for assistance, but the boy who answered wasn't who she was expecting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth woke to the sound of tapping on her window. She opened it and one of the school's tawny owls swooped in and landed on her bed. It dropped a large package on her bed and flew out the open window.

The package was terribly wrapped but there was a scrap of parchment attached to it.

The note read,

_Elizabeth,_

_I saw you looking at this today in Zonko's. Enjoy it._

_-T_

Elizabeth ripped open the package, and inside was the colourful box of a fanged frisbee.

* * *

**No prizes to who knows who "T" is. Hope you enjoyed this, and if you did feel free to leave a review (pretty please?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is my new chapter :D Hope you enjoy it and if you do, please leave a review. Pretty please? Alrighty, done with the begging, let's get started shall we?**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Abby exclaimed, because to her surprise the boy who she had smiled at in the Three Broomsticks was standing behind the librarians desk.

"I work here sometimes." He replied awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry what's your name?" Abby asked.

"Walter,"

"Right, Walter. Can you help me?"

"Sure," He replied, stepping out from behind the desk.

"Great. Where would I find a book that contains all the uses of wolfsbane?"

"Alright. Right this way. I have exactly what you need." Walter lead Abby through the bookshelves.

He suddenly crouched down and pulled out a dark blue book with silver printing on the spine. Abby glanced at the title, _Common Potion Ingredients and Their Uses._

"Great. Thanks, Walter. I'll see you around," She smiled at him, but he just returned the smile weakly.

The disappointment stung Abby, so she just turned around the corner and returned to her desk to finish her essay.

Walter mentally kicked himself for letting his awkwardness get the better of him. That brunette was beautiful, but he was too awkward to actually talk to her. He sighed, sometimes he wanted to be more outgoing, like Travis.

* * *

Elizabeth hugged the box to her chest, as silent tears ran down her cheeks, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. She opened the box carefully as if it would explode or fall to dust in her hands, but inside was a thick leather glove and a bright green fanged frisbee. Just as carefully she packed the disk away and hugged the box to her chest again; this was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

She re-read the note, four more times, and she wasn't any closer to figuring out who 'T' was. She carefully packed away the bright box in her trunk. She smiled into her pillow, and didn't stop smiling until she fell asleep.

* * *

After hours, Victoire snuck out of the Ravenclaw common room, and quietly made her way through the dark hallways. Her mind wandered every two seconds to Teddy, the boy who she had known her entire life, but had never really known.

She stood in front of the empty section of wall, closed her eyes and thought _I need somewhere to be alone, I need somewhere to be alone, I need somwhere to be alone._ When she opened her eyes again, a door had materialized.

Her uncle Harry had told her about the room of requirement during her second year, and whenever she couldn't sleep or just needed a quiet place to think, she would go to the room.

When Victoire pushed open the door the room looked the same as it always did when she asked it for a place to be alone. There was fire in the ornate fireplace. A red plush couch was in front of the fire, looking warm and welcoming. The walls were lined with books, all her favourites, both muggle and magical. She sighed at the familiar sight, but there was someone lying on the couch.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this :D If you did PLEASE leave a review :D I'd love to hear any and all comments on this... (Pretty please?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, thanks for anyone has taken the time to read this :D I also love hearing from you, so PLEASE review... Please? Enough of the begging, let's get started then, shall we?**

* * *

Victoire practically jumped out of her socks at the sight of the breathing lump on the couch. She was going to shout at whoever it was, but she stopped when she saw who it was; because she knew him. His eyes were closed and his steady breathing told Victoire that he was asleep.

"Teddy?" She whispered.

"Wha?" He woke, sitting straight up and eyes frantically roaming around the room, until finally his gaze rested on Victoire.

"Teddy," Victoire repeated, smiling at the sleep-ruffled boy in front of her. His hair was a deep chestnut-brown instead of its usual bright blue, and his eyes were a light ocean blue.

"How do you know about this place?" Teddy asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and stifled a yawn.

"Uncle Harry told me about it," Victoire said, sitting on the couch in the spot Teddy's feet had just vacated.

"Yeah, he told me about it as well," Teddy replied nodding as he ran his fingers through his sleep tousled hair.

"So, I have a question. I asked for somewhere to be alone. How come it let me into a room that already had someone in it?" Victoire asked the question, not really expecting an answer.

"It might be that I asked for somewhere to be alone as well. Or..." He trailed off and his cheeks turned slightly red.

"Or?" Victoire prompted.

"Or... were you by any chancing thinking about me a little while asking the room for a place to be alone?" Teddy's cheeks had faded back to normal but his hair had turned a bright red instead.

Victoire could feel her own cheeks turning red, but she forced her words to come out calm, "A little bit."

Teddy's face broke out into a huge smile.

"What?!" Victoire demanded.

"Nothing." Teddy answered quickly, too fast for his words to be convincing.

"No. Tell me."

Teddy just shook his head.

"Ple..." Victoire started but was cut off by Teddy's lips pressed against her own.

It was a quick kiss, but it was sweet nonetheless.

"What was that about?" Victoire demanded when Teddy pulled back.

"Sorry." Teddy mumbled.

"I didn't say I didn't appreciate it, but I'm wondering why." Victoire forced her voice into something calmer.

"Because, you're awesome, beautiful and perfect. Because..."

"Stop. Just, stop, Teddy." Victoire said, and left the room of requirements crying and more confused than before.

* * *

The next morning was beautiful. A perfect Sunday. Elizabeth was tired, but she had quidditch try outs that morning and she was starving.

She was sitting at the gryffindor table sipping her coffee and chewing on the corner of a piece of toast. Suddenly, the owls swooped into the great hall, carrying with them the morning's mail. Elizabeth wasn't expecting anything from home, so she didn't bother looking up. She was extremely surprised when the same Tawny owl that had shown up at her window the night before dropped a rose on the table in front of her plate.

Around the stem was a scrap of parchment. Elizabeth had never been terribly fond of roses, but she thought the gesture was sweet. She quickly unfurled the scroll from around the rose.

It read,

_Good luck at try outs._

_-T_

Elizabeth re-read the note twice, she smiled before slipping it and the rose into her book bag. She looked down the Gryffindor table, seeing if anyone noticed the rose, but no one seemed to even see the ginger girl, let alone her rose.

She was wrong, some one was looking but he was watching from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

**Now, I'm sure most of you already know who 'T' is, so there really is no point in trying for suspense, but that's not gonna stop me.**

**Anyway, why did Victoire run out of the room crying? Hmm... THAT I CAN USE SUSPENSE FOR! **

**Yeah, so if you did enjoy this pretty please review. Or don't. whatever.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/followed this... thing.**

* * *

Victoire knew that she had to go watch the Gryffindor quidditch try outs. All three of her best friends had been on the team last year, so they had a pretty good chance of making the team this year, and she needed to support her friends. But Teddy was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and after last night, she didn't really want to see him.

Victoire lay awake in bed for a long while, trying to gather enough enthusiasm to get out of bed and go down to the Quidditch pitch. Finally, she managed to get out of her bed.

She had slept in her clothes, so she didn't bother to change. She brushed her teeth, wrapped her house scarf around her neck and headed down to the grea hall. If she was lucky, she could grab a cup of coffee before heading down to the pitch.

* * *

Teddy was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Travis and Gavin, and every minute or so he would glance up at the door. Gavin and Travis noticed something was different about Teddy the minute he had walked into their shared dorm room the night before, but they had no idea what had happened to Teddy.

"You alright?" Gavin asked Teddy as he glanced up at the door again.

"Fine," Teddy answered absent-mindedly.

"You are not fine," Gavin insisted, but Teddy had tuned him out. He was now staring at the door intently, and when Gavin and Travis turned as well they saw why.

Victoire was walking towards her houses' table. Her fine blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, her eyes were slightly red and her clothes were wrinkled, but she still looked beautiful.

As the three boys watched, Victoire grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down a good three feet away from anyone else. She then opened her book, and was completely lost to the world.

"Ah," Travis said knowingly, as her turned to face Teddy again.

"What happened between you and Victoire last night?" Gavin asked in a whisper.

"Wha'?" Teddy wasn't sure what his friends had just said because he was watching Victoire as she read her book and sipped on her coffee.

Gavin repeated his question.

Teddy blushed slightly before answering, "We kissed, but then she ran out crying."

"Do you know why?" Travis asked, leaning in so he could be part of the conversation.

"No idea." Teddy whispered to his friends. Teddy's gaze then drifted back to Victoire before checking his watch. He was surprised that the time had passed so quickly, but it was time to start making his way down to the Quidditch pitch to start try outs.

When he stood, half the gryffindor table also got to their feet abruptly. Teddy sighed, it was going to be a long morning, but what he didn't notice was the one Ravenclaw that was also on her feet.

* * *

Half the people who showed up for try outs couldn't even fly on a broomstick. Twelve people he turned away swore, nine looked close to tears, and two had actually sobbed, but Teddy finally had a team he was happy with. He was seeker, the three seekers from last year came back and scored 12 goals between the three of them in the 5 minutes he gave them. One was Molly Weasley, another was a fiery red-head named Elizabeth, and the third was a brunette named Abby. They didn't look like much, but they were fast and could throw really well. Travis was one of his beaters, the other was a brawny seventh year who almost knocked Molly of her broom. And finally, there was a little second year blonde girl who stopped 10 shots in a row, and was so fast on her broom that she could get from one side of the pitch to the other in the blink of an eye.

"Alright," Teddy raised his voice to address the lump of rejected players still standing on the field, "Thank you for trying out, but this is my final decision."

There was a chorus of groans, but everyone started to leave.

"Ok, so practice, Tuesday at 4. Any problems?" Teddy asked his team.

Everyone shook their heads, so Teddy started to walk over to his stuff that sat on the bench at the edge of the pitch.

He heard high-pitched squealing from behind him, and he instinctively pulled out his wand, but when he turned it was just his chaser hugging each other, but there was another girl's head in the group hug as well. When the group broke up, he could see clearly who the fourth head had been.

Teddy only had one thought running through his head, "Well this is going to make things awkward."

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this and if you did feel free to leave a review... I'd really love to hear back from you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, here is the break down of my situation: School just started and this year there is a lot more work so I might not be updating as often; please don't hate me! Alright, here is the next chapter, and if you do enjoy this or you have a question, feel free to leave a review.**

* * *

After Qudditch practice Travis pulled Teddy away from the rest of the team.

With his hands on Teddy's shoulders, Travis said in all seriousness, "What were you thinking? Putting Elizabeth on the team like that?"

"I was thinking that she was one of the three best people who tried out for chaser." Teddy replied, shaking Travis' hands of his shoulders.

"But, I'm going to need to talk to her, and I can't do that!" Travis was almost shaking with nervousness.

"Ok, I understand that you like her, but you will eventually need to talk to her." Teddy said, trying to calm his friend.

"But, I can't! You don't understand! I'm usually good around girls, but Elizabeth just makes me incredibly nervous! I can't talk to her."

* * *

Elizabeth had re-read the two notes about a hundred times, but she wasn't any closer to figuring out who "T" was.

She sighed, before pulling out a new sheet of parchment. Carefully she wrote a reply,

_Thank you for the rose and the frisbee. -Lizzy._

Elizabeth didn't know what else to write, so she just carefully rolled the parchment and went to the owlry. Once there, she immediately spotted the bird who had delivered the past two notes to her.

"Hey there buddy." She said to the owl. The owl just hooed affectionately.

"Can you deliver this to whoever sent me those letters?" Elizabeth asked. She probably looked crazy, but she didn't really care.

The owl hooed again before sticking it's leg out for the letter. Elizabeth carefully tied the letter to the birds leg, and, in the blink of an eye, the owl was flying out the window.

* * *

Later that night, Victoire just couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Teddy, she couldn't stop thinking about his lips on hers, but mostly she couldn't stop thinking about all the reasons she pulled away.

Sighing, Victoire stood and creeped out of her common room. It wasn't quite after-hours yet, but she'd hate to run into Filch just the same.

She repeated her little mantra in front of the blank stretch of wall. Except this time, when Victoire pulled open the door, there was no Teddy sprawled across the couch.

She smiled gratefully at the familiar surroundings. After picking a random book from the shelves, Victoire flopped down onto the couch, but she didn't open the book, instead, she fell into a deep sleep. And that's exactly how Teddy found her a few hours later. A book on the ground in front of her, looking peaceful and innocent in her sleep.

* * *

**Alright, so I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I've been really busy as of late. So please don't hate me.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and if you did PLEASE leave a review. It'd be greatly appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews :D And for everyone who is following this...**

* * *

Teddy stared at the Victoire for a few moments. Even in sleep, she was beautiful and quietly graceful.

Suddenly, Teddy felt weird about watching a girl sleep, so he gently nudged her shoulder, "Victoire?"

She opened her eyes slowly, still groggy from sleep. She vaguely wondered who had woken her, but it was only when she saw Teddy that she was truly alarmed.

She was at a loss of words, and the only one she could find was his name, so she spoke it softly, "Teddy."

"Yes?"

"I have to go." She said abruptly, regaining her vocabulary.

"Wait, Victoire. Please wait." His eyes were filled with a pleading look that melted Victoire's heart.

"I can't." She replied in a whisper.

In her hast to get out of the room of requirements she tripped over the book that lay on the floor in front of the couch.

She would have fallen, but Teddy caught her. He wrapped his arms gently around her and Victoire caught a faint whiff of Teddy. He smelt like pine needles and mint. It reminded Victoire of those Happy Christmas mornings that seemed so long ago.

"I have to go," Victoire repeated, but did not move to remove herself from Teddy's arms.

"Please, Vic. We have to talk," Teddy pleaded.

"I can't," Victoire repeated, with a sad smile.

"Please, Vic. Please?" Teddy repeated.

"No one has ever called me Vic." Victoire replied, slightly drunk off Teddy's nearness.

"I'm sorry." Teddy pulled back slightly so he could look the petite girl in the eyes.

"No. I like it." Victoire smiled, but the joy was absent from her eyes.

"Talk to me."

"It's a long story." Victoire said, defeated.

"I have all the time in the world."

With that the couple sat on the couch. Victoire took a deep breath and began her story.

* * *

Travis scratched out a line of words on the parchment he had precariously balanced on his leg, "Why did I take you, History of Magic?!" He demanded of no one in particular.

He heard a light tapping on the window. To Travis' surprise it wasn't his parent's barn owl, it was instead one of the school's owls. The same tawny one that he had used to send the frisbee and the rose to Elizabeth.

Travis jumped up, and let the bird into his dorm room. The owl circled the room a couple of times before landing on Travis' bed. He carfully removed the small piece of parchment from the birds' leg before giving it a few of the owl treats he had on his bed side table.

When Travis unfurled the scroll, carefully slanted writing was printed on the scroll, thanking him for the gifts he sent Elizabeth. He smiled at the signature. Instead of writing her full name Elizabeth used her nickname.

Grateful for the distraction from his homework, Travis pulled out a new piece of parchement and scratched his carefully thought out message across it.

_Well no one should be without a fanged frisbee. And congrats on making the team. I watched you fly today. You fly better than anyone should be able to at your age. _

Travis didn't sign it, instead he attached it to the tawny birds' leg.

The owl flew happily out of the window before it was lost in the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Ok, so I have a VERY important question; should I be updating less often, but be making longer chapters or do you prefer shorter chapters more often? It doesn't matter to me, but I would really like to know what you want in terms of chapter length.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright so... New Chapter... That's pretty much all I can say... Right**

* * *

"My mom, sister and grandmother. They've always been prettier than me, and honestly I prefer it that way. My mother's side of the family is naturally beautiful because of the veela blood, but I want people to see me as something beyond my face. Yet that's all people see. And my first boyfriend..." Victoire was sobbing, but she continued anyway, "He took advantage of my face. He flaunted me as if I was an accessory. And when he saw that I had a brain... That I wasn't a blonde bimbo. He dumped me. Cruelly. He told me that he never loved me, that he never even liked me."

Teddy didn't speak up for a long while. He just held Victoire against his chest as she sobbed into his shirt.

"And ever since then. I've built up walls around myself, everytime I meet new people or let people past those walls... I'm taking a huge chance. And when you kissed me. Well I needed to know why you wanted to kiss me, and you answered beautiful, and perfect... I thought you only liked my looks... I'm sorry Teddy."

Victoire cried her eyes out for a long time, but Teddy remained silent. He simply held the petite figure of the girl he loved and waited.

"Vic. I don't blame you. I understand. Those aren't problems I've ever had, but I can imagine how much it hurt you. If it makes you feel any better, people expect me to be nothing except some clown all the time."

Victoire smiled at the freckled, pale boy with hair that was the colour of firetrucks, "Thank you Teddy."

Teddy smiled back the girl, "So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me sometime..." He asked awkwardly.

Victoire laughed at Teddy's awkwardness, but gladly accepted his invitation.

* * *

The next morning, Abby smiled at Walter as she passed him on the way to her friends who sat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Who's that?" Travis asked Walter once the girl was out of earshot.

"A girl I know." Walter mumbled into his breakfast.

"I didn't realize you knew any girls Walt." Gavin teased.

"I wish you guys realized that I know plenty of people who aren't you!" Walter fumed, before storming back over to his houses' table.

"Is this seat taken?" Walter asked Victoire.

"What? Oh, Walter! No, of course. Join me." She smiled up at the pale freckled boy.

He sat down heavily with an exasperated sigh.

"What's up?" Victoire asked, concern clearly written across her face.

"My friends think I am incapable of talking to girls without their help."

"Which girl?"

"That one." Walter told her, pointing at the brunette he had met in the library.

"You like Abby?!" Victoire exclaimed in a whisper.

"What?"

"That's Abby. She's one of my best friends!" Victoire whispered excitedly.

"Abby." Walter said, as if he was trying on the name for size.

"I could talk to her for you, if you'd like." Victoire suggested.

"NO. I want to talk her myself." Walter said, standing abruptly and heading towards the Gryffindor table.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this. If you did feel free to leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here's the next chapter; hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

Walter stood awkwardly above the three girls at the Gryffindor table. They hadn't noticed him yet, so he had time to collect his thoughts... WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING?!

"Oh, hi Walter." Abby said pleasantly, noticing the boy's presence.

"Hi." Walter replied awkwardly.

"Whatcha doing?" She continued oblivious to his discomfort.

"I was going for a walk, and I was wondering if you'd care to join me." He blurted.

"Ummm, sure." Abby smiled, even though her friends were snickering behind her.

She stood and collected her things quickly before following Walter out of the great hall.

Victoire watched the pair leave the great hall together, and she smiled. They were made for each other.

She suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her, she turned and saw Teddy staring at her from the Gryffindor table. Her smile widened, as he nodded his head towards the doors. She nodded back discreetly.

Teddy stood abruptly and nodding to his friends left. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, Victoire waited a few minutes before following Teddy out of the great hall.

She saw him leaning casually against the wall a few feet away from the door. Surprisingly, he didn't look like he was waiting for anyone, but Victoire knew he was waiting for her.

Teddy glanced around the hall casually as she approached him, and realizing they were alone, Teddy offered her his hand, which she gladly took.

Even though it was the first time the pair had held hands, they didn't find it awkward. Instead, they both felt as if nothing had ever been so right.

Together, they strolled out into the perfect, crisp autumn morning.

* * *

After Walter had left the great hall, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He could talk and breathe easier when he was out of the public eye.

Abby wasn't sure why Walter had all of a sudden talked to her, but whatever the reason, she was happy he did. She examined the boy beside her. He wasn't exactly her definition of handsome. With a face full of freckles, glasses too big for his face and a slight frame, he was cute, but not handsome. Abby didn't care though. She knew she had no chance with a boy who was classically handsome. Not that she thought of herself as ugly, but she was plain. Her brown hair was mousey and was the same colour as her eyes. Her face was serious, and there wasn't anything special about it.

Walter kept his eyes on the hills in the distance, he worried that if Abby caught him staring at her, she would leave and never talk to him again. And he knew that if he even looked at her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from staring at the beautiful girl beside him.

"So, Abby. Is that short for Abigail, or is it just Abby?" Walter asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, it's short for Abigail, but I hate Abigail, so it's Abby." She explained, still staring at Walter.

"Well, my name is technically Brian, but I can't stand that name, so I use my middle name." Walter said, stating the only thing he could think of.

"Seriously?" Abby laughed.

"What?" Walter asked, turning to Abby. He wasn't angry, but he was slightly hurt.

"I hate the name Brian as well. Honestly, Walter suits you better." Abby smiled kindly.

"Thanks." Walter said, the hurt disappearing.

"So Walter... Do some people call you Walt?" Abby joked.

"No, but you could if you'd like."

"Sure. Where are we going by the way?" Abby asked, suddenly aware of her surroundings. They were standing on the shore of the lake.

"I have absolutely no idea." Walter laughed, and Abby soon joined in. The pair laughed, joked and talked well into the afternoon. They parted on the promise to talk again soon.

* * *

**So, I hoped you enjoyed this :D I'm really enjoying writing it... So if you did enjoy this PLEASE review... Pretty, pretty please? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello :D I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed/Favorited this... It means a lot to me.**

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as she read, and re-read the note she'd received over her breakfast. It was after the day's classes and Elizabeth was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Molly.

Molly noticed her bizarre smiling, "What are you so happy about?" She asked, as she snatched the note from Lizzy's hand. Elizabeth's face reddened as Molly's eyes scanned the piece of parchment, "Who sent this?"

"I don't know. They only signed one note, with one letter." Elizabeth said, snatching the letter back from her friend.

"We have to find out who he is!" Molly squealed, "You have a secret admirer!"

"Alright, I'll humor you. How do you propose we find out who they are?" Elizabeth said, sighing at her friend.

"Weasel out info about him." Molly smiled.

"Alright. I need to get going though. I have a whole bunch of homework, and Quidditch practice tonight." Elizabeth stated, as she slipped out the portrait hole on her way to the library.

She glanced down at the note again, and ran straight into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as she gathered up her fallen book.

"It's alright." The person said in a masculine voice.

When Elizabeth saw the boy she had bumped into, she paused. She knew him.

* * *

Gavin had noticed the difference in his friends since this year had started. He knew the reason as well though. The thing about Gavin was that he was a wallflower. He noticed everything about other people, but since people never noticed him, everyone just assumed Gavin wasn't smart.

Gavin knew there was one simple reason why everyone was acting different; love. He knew nothing like that would ever happen to him because no one will love you if they can never see you.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Someone said, interrupting his train of thought. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. It was dinner time, but a lot of people were missing because they had fallen behind on their homework. Gavin had already finished his homework, but he was reviewing his notes for a history of magic test he was taking tomorrow. Gavin noticed that there were a lot of empty seats all the way down the table.

"Ummm, sure." Gavin replied, not looking up from his notes.

"Sure it is taken, or sure, I can sit there?" The girl asked.

Gavin looked up from his notes, and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen standing above him, "Sure, you can sit there." He stated.

The girl smiled at him, as she put her bag down at her feet and sat down on the bench beside him, "I'm Molly, by the way."

"Gavin." He smiled back at her. Gavin decided that it was nice to have someone notice him for a change.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked, her voice filled with genuine curiosity.

"History of Magic notes." He replied, grimacing.

Molly laughed, "Yeah. I know the feeling."

Gavin was staring at Molly. Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her face was heavily freckled, but Gavin just couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I think I know you from somewhere." Gavin stated.

"Did you watch the Quidditch try outs?" She asked.

"Yeah, my friend's the captain. Oh, that's right. You're one of the chasers." Gavin said, suddenly remembering her near perfect trial.

"You're Teddy's friend?" Molly asked, surprised.

"Yup." He smiled sadly. That's what he was always called, 'Teddy Lupin's friend'

"That's cool." She smiled, "But I think I'll call you Gavin. If that's alright."

"Course." Gavin said, checking his watch quickly, "Shouldn't you be getting down to the Quidditch pitch for practice?" He asked Molly.

"Oh Crap. Thanks." She said, sprinting out of the great hall and out of sight.

* * *

**Right, so thanks for reading this. If you enjoyed this please leave a review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry for the break, I've been really busy as of late... Anyway here's the new chapter**

* * *

October, and November passed quickly. Victoire and Teddy began telling people that they were dating. Elizabeth and Travis continued sending letters, although Elizabeth was no closer to figuring out who "-T" was. Abby and Walter still smiled at each other across crowded rooms, and on occasion they talked, but not much more happened between the pair. Gavin and Molly spoke a couple more times, but they never talked about anything more than Quidditch and on occasion some school work. That is until the yule ball came along.

* * *

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" Victoire said, as she rushed to the Gryffindor table where her friends were sitting.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked the Ravenclaw who now sat at the Gryffindor table.

"The yule ball. It's a masquerade, on Christmas Eve!" Victoire exclaimed.

All the girls were launched into a discussion of dresses, masks and dates.

"Obviously, you're going to bring Teddy," Elizabeth said to Victoire, "But who will I take?"

"What about that T guy?" Molly asked.

"Yeah... But only if he asks me." Elizabeth replied stubbornly.

"Great, but what about me?" Molly exclaimed.

"What about Gavin?" Victoire asked.

"He doesn't like me." Molly said miserably.

"Of course he does!" Abby exclaimed.

"No, we have never said anything about dating. Even with all the times we've talked." Molly replied, resting her forehead on the table.

"Why don't you ask him about it then?" Elizabeth suggests.

"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship."

The four girls sighed at the unsolvable riddle.

"And what about you, Abby?" Elizabeth asked, giving up on the problem.

"I don't know. Maybe, Walter will ask me, but he is a little shy, so maybe he won't." Abby sighed.

"Oh, I've got to go. Teddy's waiting for me," Victoire exclaimed, rushing towards her boyfriend who stood at the great hall's doors.

"Victoire." Teddy smiled at the petite girl, who came running up to him.

"Teddy." Victoire smiled, as she greeted her boyfriend.

"I'd like to formally ask you to the yule ball." He said with a little bow.

"I'd like to formally accept your invitation." She replied with a little curtsy before they broke out laughing, and continued out onto the grounds.

"They are adorable." Molly remarked as she watched Victoire and Teddy.

* * *

That night, Elizabeth received a letter. She tore it open eagerly, and she immediately recognized T's handwriting.

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_I'm not usually one for dances, but I'd love them if you were there with me.  
So, would you go to the yule ball with me? _

Elizabeth giggled, as she replied hastily.

_Yes, I would love to._

She sent the letter away with the same owl that T had sent her the invitation.

Elizabeth then showed the note to Molly and Abby, who squealed in joy for their friend.

* * *

Travis received Lizzy's note only an hour after he had sent the invitation to her. He smiled, as he read the familiar writing.

* * *

"Abby. Would you go to the yule ball with me?" Walter asked, but he received no answer from his mirror. Walter then sighed, if only it was as easy to talk to Abby as it was to talk to his own reflection.

Walter all of a sudden realized that he was late for his shift in the library. He ran from his dorm room, sprinted down the stairs and slowed only when he reached the library doors.

"I'm so sorry." Walter panted to the scrawny seventh year who was working the shift before his own.

The seventh year grumbled something that sounded vaguely annoyed.

"Sorry." Walter repeated.

"Whatever." The boy said, as he left the library heading towards the great hall.

"Hey Walter." Abby greeted the boy behind the counter as she came around the bookshelf.

"Oh, hi Abby." Walter said, as he began putting away the large stack of misplaced books.

"Here. I'll help you with that." Abby offered, taking half the books from Walter.

"Thanks." Walter replied, and silently he vowed that by the end of this evening he will ask Abby to the yule ball.

* * *

**Alright, so there is the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. If you did PLEASE leave a review :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**So it's been about a week... SORRY! I've just been really busy/tired lately... Please don't hate me... Anyway no one reads these so what's the point?!**

* * *

Abby and Walter put away the stack of books in silence. Every once and awhile one of them would sneak a glance at the other only to be caught doing it.

Once all the books were back where they belonged on the shelf Walter took a deep breath, "So, the yule ball is coming up." He started casually.

"Yeah." Abby said, urging him on.

"And..." Walter trailed off.

"You ok?" Abby asked as Walter started banging his head on the desk.

"Willyougototheyuleballwithme ?" Walter said, eager to end his torture.

Abby hated to do this to Walter but she didn't catch anything except yule ball. "Sorry?" She asked.

Walter took a deep breathe before repeating himself, "Abby, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Abby knew her face had broken out into a huge smile, but she couldn't help it, "Yes."

Walter was so expecting a bone crushing rejection, so he didn't know what to say, "Ummmm."

Abby knew that he wasn't going to do anything other than be adorably awkward, so she planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

* * *

When Gavin found out about the yule ball masquerade, he wasn't excited. With his three best friends falling head over heels in love, he knew that if he went he would end up standing in the corner, alone. Except there was Molly, but there was no way she liked him. He sighed, before deciding that he wasn't going.

* * *

"There is no way he's ever going to ask me!" Molly groaned as she, Abby and Lizzy were lying on their beds talking about their plans for the Yule Ball.

"Why don't you ask him?" Lizzy suggested.

"Because if I do then it could ruin our friendship." Molly buried her head into her pillow.

"There's no harm in just talking to him about it." Abby said.

"Yes. There is." Molly moaned into her pillow.

"TALK TO HIM!" Lizzy and Abby yelled at her.

"I... no." Molly said.

"Come on. If you're not going to talk to him, then you can't complain about it." Lizzy said, stifling a yawn.

"I... maybe."

"Let's go to bed." Abby said, defusing the other two girls.

"Alright." Molly and Lizzy said in unison.

Molly waited for Lizzy and Abby to fall asleep, and then she sneaked down to common room. She liked sitting in the big comfy chairs in front of the fire when everyone else went to bed.

She curled up in one of the two chairs and started her new book. She read about 100 pages before the book slid out of her hands and she fell asleep.

* * *

Teddy and Travis had spent the entire evening trying to convince Gavin to go to the yule ball. Finally, Gavin agreed only because he wanted his friends to shut up.

Once his friends went to bed he sneaked down to the common room, and found Molly there, curled up on the comfy chairs in front of the fire. He gently picked up her book and placed next to her. He sat on the chair next to Molly, and read his own book for about an hour. When he was extremely exhausted, he picked up his book and before he headed upstairs, he kissed Molly on the head gently. Molly's eyes sprung open, causing Gavin to almost fall into the fire.

"Sorry... I... th..thought.. you we..were asleep." Gavin stammered out an apology.

"I was." She replied.

* * *

**Alright so that's the new chapter :D hope you enjoyed it and remember I'd love to hear any and all comments you have on this :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**So time for another hollow apology... I'm really sorry, but school's been hectic lately and I've been really tired and busy... I know no one reads these so... MUSTACHIOED FLIBBERTIGIBBET!**

* * *

Gavin could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as Molly sat up and yawned. She looked slightly ruffled from sleep and her eye makeup was smudged giving her a slight resemblance to a raccoon, but she was still the most beautiful person Gavin had ever seen.

"So what was that about?" Molly asked, jerking Gavin out of his own thoughts. He realized he had been staring at her and his face turned a darker shade of red.

"I... I don't know. I thought you were asleep, and I just thought... I don't know." Gavin stammered.

Molly's eyes swept up and down the boy and Gavin felt like he was under a microscope, "Alright," Molly said, as if he had passed some kind of test, "I'm going to bed."

Molly climbed the steps to the girls' dorm slowly, knowing Gavin was staring at her. It was only once she shut her dorm's door behind her that she squealed in joy.

* * *

Gavin was left alone in the common room, staring after the girl he liked, completely confused about the events that had just unfolded.

Sighing, he pushed his hair out of his eyes. He sank down into one of the chairs and didn't move until the morning came. He wasn't used to not understanding people.

* * *

Victoire and Teddy spent their next mutual free block walking hand-in-hand around the school grounds.

"I'm going to go dress shopping with my mom this weekend." Victoire told him, so that Teddy wouldn't go looking for her.

"Awwn, I'll miss you." He replied, "Have you told your mother yet?"

He was referring to the fact that they were dating. Teddy had told her grandmother, and asked her to keep the secret. She was after all the only family he had, and he didn't like keeping secrets from her. Victoire on the other hand had opted not to mention it to her family because she knew they would disapprove of her dating a guy who is two years older than herself, even if the guy is Teddy.

"No, I'm afraid of what they'll say." She said, staring at her feet.

"Hey, it's ok. I don't mind," He replied, tilting Victoire's chin up so he could see her brilliant blue eyes, "but you will have to tell them eventually."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what about them chudley cannons?" Teddy replied changing the subject.

Victoire laughed and stole a quick kiss from her boyfriend's lips.

* * *

The next weekend was torture to Victoire. She didn't mind spending time with her mother, it was her grandmother who was problematic to get along with. (And since this was 'little Victoire's' first ball, her grandmother just had to come)

Everyone gawked at the three women as they casually strolled down the street. Growing up with two beautiful women raising her, Victoire very rarely felt like she was beautiful. She also noticed that even though neither her mother or grandmother weren't dumb, they weren't extremely clever either. So, Victoire decided from a young age that she needed something that was her own, that her mother and grandmother didn't have, and she'd choosen cleverness.

Victoire's mother spotted a cute little boutique with frilly dresses on display in the window, and held the door open for her daughter and her mother.

"Theese looks lovely." She stated as Victoire passed her.

The two elder women immediately began picking out the frilliest, and most outrageous dresses in the store. Victoire picked through a couple racks but didn't find anything that caught her eye.

* * *

After two hours, three stores, and more dresses than Victoire could count, they still hadn't found anything. Fleur and Apolline insisted that the dress must be elegant and perfect. The ones they made Victoire try were ridiculous. Lace and beading covered them entirely, and even when the two of them stated it was perfect, Victoire disagreed, saying that it was too big, or too heavy.

Finally, in the fifth store they went in, Victoire spotted a dress that was beautiful. A dark sapphire blue dress, with a bell shaped skirt, and a corset style top with delicate black beading.

"That one." Victoire stated.

Her mother and grandmother tried to figure out what dress she was looking at, when they did find it, they agreed immediately.

When Victoire tried it on, she found that it fit perfectly. It accentuated her eyes beautifully, adding a mysterious colouring to them.

When she stepped out of the dressing room to show Fleur and Apolline, they both clapped happily.

"Perfect." Fleur said.

"Beautiful." Apolline chimed in.

Victoire smiled, that was the first time her grandmother had called her beautiful.

Reluctantly, Victoire took the dress off.

Victoire was expecting that she was going to pay, but her mother and grandmother surprised her by paying while she had been changing.

The three women left the store with a large shopping bag, nestled inside was the sapphire dress and a plain black mask.

* * *

The three other girls had gotten their dresses in Hogsmead later that same day. Abby had chosen a simple red dress that fit her perfectly and accentuated what little curves she had. Elizabeth had chosen a emerald green dress that fell to her knees. Molly however choose a light golden dress that set off her blazing ginger hair beautifully.

* * *

**Alright, I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty much just about the girls' dresses, but next chapter will be the yule ball (YAY). Anyway if for some reason you enjoyed reading about dresses and the awkwardness that is Gavin, PLEASE leave a comment. I love to hear any and all feed-back.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Time for a new chapter :D I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I'm glad to hear that I can write because I love writing, and it's nice to know people have been enjoying my work. And so here's a new chapter :D Yes, we are winding down :'( AND I'M SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE LONG BREAK! I've been really stressed out lately..**

* * *

The night of the yule ball came around and Lizzy was the most excited out of the four friends. She was finally discovering who -T was.

He had been irritatingly silent for the last few weeks as the yule ball approached, the day before Lizzy had sent him a note on which she had simply written _"we still on for tomorrow?"_

She'd gotten a reply later that day, and scribbled hurriedly across the scrap of parchment was one word, _"Yes."_

* * *

Lizzy, Molly and Abby were ready and in the Gryffindor common room about 10 minutes before the yule ball was supposed to start. They giggled quietly as they exited through the portrait hole and started towards the great hall where the ball was being held.

Once there they immediately spotted Victoire, beautiful in her sapphire blue dress and simple black mask. She was talking to Walter excitedly, smiling and laughing.

Abby's heart did a little flutter in her chest when she saw the scrawny boy in a suit that looked extremely good on him and a mask almost identical to Victoire; plain and black.

"Hello." She said, as she approached Victoire and Walter.

The look of amazement on Walter's face was measurable. Abby's simple red dress that fell to her knees and had small sleeves brought out the slight red streaks in her hair. Her mask matched her dress; simple and fire engine red.

"You look great." He said, as he regained the ability to speak.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Abby replied, utilizing the oldest response in the book.

* * *

Teddy, Gavin and Travis entered the great hall together, although no one took notice of the three boys clad in suits and plain masks.

Teddy immediately spotted his girlfriend; it wasn't hard to do, she easily outshone everyone in the room.

"You look amazing." Teddy said as he approached her. She was standing with Walter, Molly, Abby and Elizabeth.

She turned and smiled at him, "Thanks. You look great." She said, motioning to the suit.

Teddy smiled at her before turning to the group, "Who are your dates?" The question was meant for Molly and Elizabeth because it was obvious that Walter and Abby were there together.

"I don't have one." Molly stated.

"Sorry." Teddy muttered suddenly awkward.

Molly just shrugged unconvincingly.

"I don't actually know..." Elizabeth said.

"Secret admirer?" Teddy joked.

"Yeah.." She replied looking around anxiously.

Suddenly a slow song started overhead, "Do you mind if I still Victoire away from you?" Teddy asked.

The group replied with many variations of no so Teddy pulled Victoire out to the dance floor.

* * *

Travis saw Lizzy as soon as he came into the great hall but she was standing in a group so he walked around the room once.

When he found her again she was sitting alone at a table. He took a deep breathe and walked up to her.

"Hello." He said with a smile.

She looked up at him and smiled politely, "Hello Travis."

"Enjoying the Fanged Frisbee?" He asked casually as he took the seat next to her.

"Yeah. I..." Suddenly realization dawned on her, "You're T?"

Travis simply nodded with a smile.

"Seriously?" She asked baffled. She'd always thought that Travis was cute but she'd never imagined him being interested in her.

Travis nodded again, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

* * *

Abby and Walter had ditched Molly to go and dance so she was walking around the great hall by herself with a butterbeer when she ran straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"It's alright." The guy said.

"Gavin?" Molly asked.

"Yeah... Molly? You look great!"

"Thanks. Why are you just standing against a wall?" Molly asked. Gavin looked good she noted absent-mindedly. He should wear a suit more often.

"I'm observing. I'm being a wallflower." He replied turning back to stare intently at the crowd.

"Why don't we be wallflowers together?" Molly asked, leaning against the wall beside Gavin so their shoulders were touching.

* * *

"Everything has changed this year, hasn't it?" Victoire asked as she looked up at Teddy.

They were dancing around in a slow circle, and every once and awhile she'd pull Teddy down for a quick kiss.

Teddy tore his eyes away from his girlfriend and saw Walter and Abby dancing. Along with Travis and Elizabeth laughing together at a table. Finally he found Gavin. The guy that no one sees, leaning against a wall with Molly who appeared to be laughing.

"Yes, yes it has, but I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings our way."

* * *

**So this is the end :D I hope you enjoyed this and if you did please review. Yeah and I'd like to thank everyone who had read/favourited/reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me.**


End file.
